


Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

by Spawn_Of_Sin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Shyness, Stripping, Touching, awkward teens, oh my god stop being cute, oneshots sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_Of_Sin/pseuds/Spawn_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do I look?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated. thank. enjoy ;)

I examine myself in my bedroom mirror, playing with a lock of my hair. I’m wearing my god tier outfit, dark blue like the space outside my window.

The material is soft and stretchy, and every time I put it on I feel like a ninja. I like the mask and hood the best, though. The way they leave my face in shadow and put secrets in my eyes.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, “Hey, Roxy.”

John appears behind me, and I watch his reflection in the mirror, trying to read his face.

“How do I look?” I ask him, letting my hood hang low over my eyes. I keep my hands on my hips and try not to fidget too much under his gaze.

He messes up a bit of his crazy black hair and looks a little bit surprised as he says, “You look dangerous.”

“Good.” I whisper, mostly to myself, as I strut out of the room and disappear down the hallway. But, as I turn down another corridor of the ship, I can’t help but smile just a little.

***

I study my appearance in the mirror, for the millionth time, fussing with my hair until I think it looks as good as I could hope for. I smooth the wrinkles in my midnight blue gown, the sequins glittering like stars.

I feel someone standing in the doorway, and I don’t even have to wonder who it is; John. I freeze, feeling incredibly self-conscious in the strapless dress. But, finally getting up the nerve, I motion for him to come forward.

Still staring at my reflection, I see John’s head peek shyly over my shoulder. The color in his cheeks makes me blush, because his nerdy, awkward movements are so cute and endearing I want to kiss him.

“How do I look?” I inquire quietly, fluffing out the bottom of my dress.

“You look really n-nice.” he stutters, pushing his glasses up on his nose. I see he’s wearing his teal suit with the green ghost on the front, and I think he looks pretty nice himself.

I hold out my hand to him, and he takes it. We walk out of my room together, hand in hand.

***

John and I stumble into my room, dripping wet and laughing so hard it hurts. John flops onto my bed, groaning but still smiling.

His eyes are shut, and I watch him for a moment as his chest rises and falls.

“I’m just gonna change out of these soaking clothes.” I shout behind me as I turn to face the mirror again.

I catch John opening one eye in the mirror. “And keep your eyes shut!” I add heatedly.

I wait until both his eyes are closed, and then I pull my shirt over my head. I watch myself in the mirror as I slip out of my wet jeans, always judging and critiquing. 

I throw my clothes on the floor in a wet pile. I feel better without the heavy, squishing getup, but my skin is still damp, and so are my pink bra and underwear.

I look up at the mirror and find that at some point John had sat up on my bed and opened his eyes.

I gasp, crossing my arms over my chest.

John snaps out of his daze and his face turns bright red. He immediately looks down and lets out a long stream of “I’m so sorry!”s. 

My heartbeat slows down a little and I cut him off saying, “It’s okay.”

John is silent for a while, and it seems like he’s transfixed with the floor so I let my arms fall to my sides.

“John,” I plead, walking towards him while he covers his face with his hands.

I take one of his hands in mine and he looks up at me with one big, wide eye. I can tell he’s trying to make a point of not looking at my body, which is very considerate of him, but unnecessary. I smile and pull him up off of the bed, noticing that his face is not unlike the color of a ripe tomato. 

“Roxy..?” he mutters, slightly confused, but he doesn’t struggle from my grip. He lets me lead him to the mirror, and he stands a little bit behind me, still unsure. 

I stand in front of the mirror, trying my best to look confident. I let my hands rest beside me and expose everything, keeping my breaths even with sheer willpower. 

“How do I look?” I ask again, but feeling like this time the question is different; heavier and more important.

“I-I…” he rubs his neck and looks a little nervous, his eyes roaming curiously over my reflection.

I wait patiently, but internally screaming, until he says in a rush, “Youlookbeautiful!” His face turns an even deeper red, but this time so does mine.

He puts his hand on my bare waist and looks up at me to see if it’s alright. I shiver and nod.

He wraps his arms around me and sighs. His shirt is still a bit soggy from earlier, but I don’t mind it. I lean back into him and smile, and we stay that way in front of the mirror for a long time.

***

I have to admit that John and I had a little bit to drink that night. My head is spinning and the world is a mess of colors when I discover we’ve ended up in my bedroom.

He gets a fit of giggles as he slurs, “Are we gonna have some fun now?”

I smirk and set the bottle of champagne on the desk next to my bed, “Oh, I dunno. Are we?”

A goofy grin finds it’s way onto his face and he whispers, “Yep!”

He pulls me to our mirror, our feet tripping over each other and causing more drunk giggling. 

We stand there for a minute and look at ourselves, together. Our faces are red and our hairs are birds’ nests. I don’t know if it’s the alcohol, but I think we look breathtaking.

I raise my arms over my head and John gets the hint. He pulls my top off of me, taking every piece of fabric off of me until I’m completely nude.

His eyes are piercing my reflection, this time eagerly and without holding back. His attention is on me and me alone, and I love it.

“How do I look?” I grin wide and flutter my eyelashes, attempting to flirt while intoxicated.

“Like a goddamn princess.” he says, beaming drunkenly. He kisses my neck and I moan, reaching a hand back to rest on his cheek. His hands and fingers are everywhere making the room feel hot and dreamy.

I turn and give him a sloppy kiss on the lips, with tongue, and murmur, “Now it’s my turn.”


End file.
